


He's Shrunk

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deaged Sheriff Stilinski, Derek finds it funny, M/M, Stiles in not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got to be kidding me.” Stiles said as he looked at the 6 year old that stood in front of him where his dad stood a few moments before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Shrunk

“You got to be kidding me.” Stiles said as he looked at the 6 year old that stood in front of him where his dad stood a few moments before. Derek stood next to Stiles “Tell me I’m dream? Tell me that isn’t my dad as a 6 year old.” Stiles asked Derek, the older wolf chuckled and rubbed his head   
“Well it looks like it doesn’t it.” Derek said   
“Stiles why are you taller?” John asked looking up at him in a cute child’s voice   
“Oh god he sounds sweet.” Stiles said he felt the urge to bang his head against anything hard   
“He’s cute.” Derek chuckled; Stiles knew he was just trying to wine him up  
“Why are my clothe soooo big?” John asked   
“Kill me.” Stiles whispered as he walked over to little John, kneeling down to 6 year old John’s eye level Stiles bite his lip “Alright…okay so we’re going to see someone who knows about... this.” Stiles said   
“Is it Mellissa? I like Mellissa she pretty.” He said, Stiles groaned and could tell Derek was trying to hide his laughter  
“Derek I swear to your wolfy god I will kill you if you laugh.” Stiles said as he picked up John and carried him to the jeep.

Deaton had just finish treating a dog with a cut pad and asked Scott to put the husky in the back room into a kennel to rest, when Stiles walked holding little John while Derek followed answering little John’s quick questions “Why do your eye’s go blue?”   
“I’m a werewolf.” Derek answered   
“But why is Scott red?”   
“Did your IQ drop?” Derek asks, John just looked at him making Derek sigh “Fine, he’s a werewolf to and he’s an alpha.” Deaton looked up from where he was cleaning the table   
“So he’s your boss?” Little John smiled   
“Yes...wait no…Stiles make your father shut up!” Derek growled, Stiles looked over his shoulder and smirked   
“No so cute now is he.” The teen said with a growl as he turned back to Deaton.

The vet looked at them “What is going on?” Deaton asked, Stiles put John onto the table and looked at Deaton, little john looked up at the vet and smiled brightly at him and waved his hand in the oversize shirt he was still in   
“This is my dad.” Stiles said, with a tried sigh as he notice Derek was still behind him looming in the dark  
“I can see that but what happen?” He asked, just as Scott walks into the room and sees the child on the table still wearing a sheriff shirt; he looked to Stiles and to Derek before looking back at the boy   
“Is that your dad?” Scott asked with wide eye puppy look  
“Scott!” Little John grinned at him, the Dark hair teen blinked in shock and smiled slightly  
“Ummm hi… Sh...Sheriff?”   
“I don’t know we were in the car and then we saw Derek in the middle of the road so, we got out of the car and stood there talking and then one moment he was there and then next ‘puff’ he was this.” Stiles said waving to the boy on the metal table who was looking at the Sheriff badge   
“I was chasing a witch.” Derek said “She was in my loft. Collecting, she wanted a bit of my blood.” He added with a scowl   
“Ooooh.” The vet said “Well it could be tomorrow it wears off or it could take a couple of days…” He said to them Stiles frowned as he flashed a light in little John’s eyes   
“But? I can feel a but coming?” Stiles asked as he crossed his arms  
“It might not; I think we need to find this witch starting tomorrow, they don’t normally leave areas they are collecting in.” Deaton said to them, Stiles rubbed his eyes feeling dead tried as little John yawned   
“Stiles I’m tired.” He whined  
“Go home Stiles just look after him, he could be back to normal tomorrow.”   
“God I hope so.” Stiles said as he picked him back up and walked out the vets and back to his jeep. 

Derek followed him to the house and parked the Sheriff’s car before getting out, Stiles had little John in his arms his head a on the teen’s shoulders as he slept “God what am I going to do if he’s stuck like this?” Stiles asked as he and Derek walked up to the house   
“I’m sure Deaton right it will be a couple of day at most.” The wolf said as he watched Stiles unlock the front door and walk in  
“I can hope.” The teen said as Derek flicked the lights on “I’m going to take him up stairs and let him sleep. Are you staying?”   
“I will still be here.” Derek smiled at him. Stiles took his dad up stairs and walked into the room where his dad slept and put the 6 year old on the bed, the teen found an old shirt of his from when he was 13 and knew it was too big for him but it was all he could think off for the time being. Once he was under the covers Stiles left the door open a little to let the light of the hallway filter a little into the room before he walked back down stairs.

He found Derek standing there with a bottle of beer for him, Stiles smiled and took the bottle out of his hand and stood next to him “He’s still a sleep thank god.” Stiles said “I don’t know if I will be able to sleep tonight.” Derek took a sip of his beer as he looked at the teen, he felt a smile play on hips as he saw Stiles down the beer, he watched the Adam’s apple bob up and down as he drunk and let a low growl leave his lips, Stiles looked up at him and blinked “Derek?”  
“I know how to help you sleep.” Stiles smiled at him as he picked up by Derek and carried over to the sofa   
“Do you?” Stiles asked as he felt his back into the sofa   
“I do... if we’re down stairs little John hear you.” He chuckled as he mouthed at Stiles Adam’s apple making the teen giggle as he felt the wolf’s hands run all over him   
“God he better not.” Stiles said as he felt the hands go under shirt.

In the morning Stiles was laying on the sofa curled against Derek front , both are under the blanket a sleep holding each other, their clothes are on the floor in messy piles. Stiles rubbed his face into Derek’s arm that he was using a pillow as the wolf tighten his other arm around Stiles’ waist “What is this?” Came the yell, Stiles jumped waking up with a start along with Derek as he stood there looking at John who is back to his old self   
“Dad?” Stiles gasped “You okay you back to normal?” The teen said as he pulled the blanket up higher   
“What are you talking about? Don’t change the subject why?” John asked looking at them; Stiles looked to Derek and bite his lip before looking back at his dad  
“Ummm is this now a good time to tell you I’m dating a werewolf?”


End file.
